


Camp Out

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [180]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Multi, S'mores, Sleepy Cuddles, archangel powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam eats too many s'mores, a man as large as Sam Winchester manages to fit in Gabriel's lap, and Dean and Castiel fail to hide their need for group cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Out

Adam shivers as the temperature drops another few degrees. The fire is warm, but the night air is uncomfortably cool on his back. He scoots closer to Gabriel, who wraps a warm wing around him in response. “Having fun?” The archangel asks, leaning into him until their knees bump together.

 

“I think I ate too many s’mores,” he groans, rubbing at his aching tummy. Gabriel lays a hand on his knee, and the pain dissipates. “Thanks,” he laughs.

 

“No such things as too many s’mores with an angel around,” Gabriel jokes, conjuring up another one of the sticky treats.

 

Adam rolls his eyes. “That’s cheating, you know.” He yawns and smiles sleepily up at Gabriel.

 

“Hey, Mika, your husband’s falling asleep on me,” Gabriel calls out over the crackling sparks of the fire.

 

“Take him to bed; we’ll join you soon,” Lucifer answers for him. Michael just shakes his head fondly, and they both disappear.

 

“You didn’t care when I told you I was tired a half an hour ago,” Sam complains from his spot on Gabriel’s lap.

 

“I did too,” Gabriel protests.

 

“You just told me to take a nap on your lap,” Sam counters.

 

“It worked, though, didn’t it?” Gabriel asks, leering. When Sam just pouts up at him, his expression softens. “Come on; let’s get you sleepy-heads to bed.” He lifts them both effortlessly, much to Adam’s tired surprise and delight.

 

They find Michael and Lucifer waiting for them in the tent, lying side by side on a huge mattress.

 

“Where are Dean and Cas?” Gabriel asks as he sets down Sam and Adam.

 

“They wanted their own tent,” Michael says, smiling as Adam burrows into him.

 

Gabriel shrugs and flops down on top of Lucifer, who gives him a couple of half-hearted shoves before folding several pairs of wings around him.

 

“Night,” Gabriel mumbles as he closes his eyes and turns his focus to regulating his breathing and slowing his vessel down into sleep mode. A chorus of ‘good night’s’ and ‘I love you’s’ brings a faint smile to his lips, and he snuggles closer to Lucifer.

 

He’s just about to fall asleep when he senses two warm bodies entering their tent. A feeling of peace washes over him and he lets himself fall the rest of the way.


End file.
